Teach Me a Thing or Two
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: There hasn't been a hunt in days and once the boys left for a supply run entertainment arrives in the form of Crowley. Things are always better when he's around, we were just about to get busy when Castiel shows up and Crowley thinks it's be a good idea to teach him a few tricks.


**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of it's characters. This is a purely smut 'One Shot' between Crowley and the OC which is female and has no name. Also Castiel gets involved with the OC as Crowley shows off. Please excuse me if this is a little confusing, I've been off my game with writing and this is my first threesome fic. Try and enjoy regardless :)**

You and the boys had been stuck in one of Frufus' old cabins. Hunting was really slow, we haven't had a case in days.

"Damn it! We're out of beer, again." Dean slammed the door of the frig. He let out a big sigh then leaned against the counter.

"Well, if you'd stop drinking so much." You shouted from the couch in the living room. Dean murmured something under his breath, but you ignored it. You were bored out of your mind and watching crappy television wasn't helping.

"Well, then I guess we'll need more." Sam closed his laptop and grabbed his jacket, throwing Dean his. Dean slipped his jacket on and pulled out his keys.

"Can I come?" You shot up from the couch. You were looking for anything to do to put you out of this mundane nothingness.

"No, you stay here and watch over the place." Dean walked out the door. Following him, Sam turned at the door frame.

"Do you need anything?" Sam offered. For a moment you stood there, arms crossed, upset that he wouldn't let you go with.

"Umm, the chocolate that I like." Sam nodded at your request, leaving the house he locked the door behind him. You heard the Impala drive off, sitting back down on the couch you flipped through some channels. After a moment you flick off the TV.

"Hello, love." He purred in your ear. A large smile grew across your face, 'finally, entertainment' you thought to yourself.

"Hello." You purred back. Crowley noted the tone of your voice. Immediately pulling you into a kiss. His hands travelled up your body, pressing your back against the couch. He positioned himself over you. You parted from his kiss, both of you breathing heavily from the intensity.

"I'm so glad you're here." You panted.

"So am I." Crowley's hand made it's way down your body to the hem of your shirt, hungry by desire you both made quick work of each other's clothes. Crowley again positioned himself over your body, pressing a deep passionate kiss on your lips. His hand moved across your body with such grace. Crowley smiled against your lips and pulled away, he chuckled lightly.

"Enjoying the view?" He called out to no one. Then Castiel seemed to appear out of no where. He stood in the back corner behind the TV, embarrassed you grabbed Crowley close to your body to cover you.

"Like to watch?" Crowley's eyebrows rose with his words.

"I...umm..." Castiel not sure how to react just stood there, not moving or making a sound.

"Are you interested?" Crowley almost seemed serious.

"What are you doing?" Obvious shock in your voice.

"Stay quiet, dear." You did as Crowley asked.

"Castiel, let me show you a few things." Crowley snickered. Castiel said nothing, but he moved a step forward. Taking this as a reply Crowley turned his attention back to you.

"Let's show this angel how things are done." Crowley gripped onto your ribs and pressed an aggressive kiss on your lips. His hand pressed firmly to your body moved up to your breast. His fingers began to roll your nipple between his thumb and index finger, grasping your breast in his hand he massaged it. You moaned into his mouth as his hand pressed to your chest and gripped your breast trying to pull it from your body. His hips began to push against yours, grinding his manhood between your legs. A deep moan escaped your lips when he moved down and bit the base of your neck. Castiel stood attentively, watching how Crowley groped your body. Your hands gripped into Crowley's back, insisting him to do more. Crowley felt your finger nails digging into his back and groaned with pleasure. His hand moved swiftly down your body, past your breast and down the center of your stomach. With two fingers he pressed you open, his mouth returned to yours and aggressively captured every sound you moaned. His fingers twirled around your clit, circling over your entrance, he forced his tongue in between your lips. You began to wiggle underneath him, wanting more friction you pressed your hips into his hand. You felt his grin over your lips, forgetting about any further foreplay Crowley leaned over you. Positioning himself to enter you, he held this position. The feeling if his head rubbing against your entrance drove you insane. You went to press your hips up against him and as if he anticipated your movements he thrust into you. You both groaned into each other's necks, you clawed into his back, trying desperately to cling onto him. Heavy breathing came from both of you as a wave of pleasure ran over your bodies. Crowley collected himself rather quickly and began to thrust into you aggressively, but it didn't last long. Soon Crowley changed his tempo that became fast and unpredictable. Your nails dug deeper into his back, no doubt drawing blood. He grit his teeth, staring down at you he let out an animalistic groan. You bucked your hips into his, getting him deeper inside you. Your moans became silent screams as he pounded you into the couch. You could only hear Crowley breath into your ear with every thrust, then all sound escaped you as your walls tighten and you climaxed around Crowley's dick. Crowley joined you shortly after, thrusting over and over, he moaned heavily into your chest. Collapsing over you panting heavily, Crowley pushed himself off you. Pulling out of you, you moaned softly at the emptiness.

"Did you take any notes?" Crowley mentioned, still trying to capture his breath. Castiel still stood there, silent the whole time.

"I...uh, was I supposed to?" Castiel stammered, an obvious erection pushing against his trousers.

"It's a figure of speech." Crowley paused for a moment, hoping the angel understood him.

"Nevermind," Crowley sat at the end of the couch, "show me what you've learned?" Crowley raised his brow and placed his ankle on the knee of his other leg. Castiel removed his coat and jacket. He seemed nervous as he kicked off his shoes, then removing his tie.

"I...uh." Castiel looked at you, still lying on the couch in a heated mess.

"Don't worry, I got her all warmed up for you." Crowley chuckled. Castiel turned his attention back to Crowley, who sat there at the end of the couch still nude. Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and pants, removing them both. He began to take his position over you, but stopped.

"It's alright, you can't hurt me." You cooed, hoping to calm some nerves. Castiel resumed, as he had watched Crowley he ground his clothed manhood against your core. Still sensitive from your exploits with Crowley it didn't take much to make you moan. He gently pressed a kiss to your lips, but you put a firm grip against the back of his head. You pressed him aggressively against you. Castiel moved a hand over your breast and began to mimic Crowley's motions from before. Cas was more gentle with his touch, but you wanted more. Guiding Castiel to be a little more forceful, he still didn't understand, you had been spoiled by Crowley. Grasping his hips you flipped him under you.

"Looks like you lost the battle feathers." Crowley laughed behind you. Castiel tried to get you back under him, but to no avail.

"Accept your fate. She's got you pinned." Crowley smiled. Castiel swallowed a lump in his throat as you began to grinned yourself against his harden cock. Castiel groaned at the smoothness of your motion. Wanting to free him from his boxers, you lifted yourself off him and removed his boxers. Repositioning yourself, you leaned over his chest. Placing a hand on each of his shoulder you continued to grind on him. Faster and faster until you were rocking against him, moaning filled the air as all three of you were enjoying each other's company. Crowley began to rub himself as he watched, lifting yourself off Cas to place your entrance over his hard member. A small whimper came from Cas as you waited, watching for the desperation to show in his eyes. Then you slid yourself down on him, a low groan settled in Castiel's throat. Leaning your lips into his neck you rocked your hips over his. The motion caused Cas to buck into you, biting down on his neck you began to thrust against him. Castiel meeting every one of your thrusts with his own, you had to bite down on his neck to contain the loud moans. Crowley feeling left out moved up behind you, you both were now over Castiel, but Crowley was being careful not to disrupt your motions. Crowley found your rhythm and joined you, biting on your shoulder as you both rode Castiel. With one hand Crowley massaged your breast, another rubbing your clit. The sensation caused you to moan even louder. You reached behind yourself to grab Crowley's cock and stroke it to your motions. Your other hand on Castiel's arm pressing him into the couch. Cas lost in the bliss of sex, grasped your hips and lead you into his thrusts. We were a tangled mess of bodies, not sure who we were touching, distracted by the pleasure. Our bodies were synchronized, but now bucking and twisted as we all reached our peak. Castiel came first, holding one thrust up against your body triggered your orgasm. Crowley followed suit after you took a harsh grip on the lower end of his shaft. We were all breathless and weak, Crowley wrapped his arms around your waist as he pulled you back and off of Castiel to lay over Crowley. A shaking moan crossed your lips as you were empty once more. One of Castiel's legs lay under Crowley's as his other was bent off of the couch. Your legs lay on either side of Castiel and one of Crowley's legs was pinned between Cas and the couch, the other was being held up by Cas on the side of his torso. Still breathing heavily we all were startled by the sound of the Impala driving up to the cabin. Castiel was immediately gone, then with a snap of his fingers Crowley stood over you fully dressed.

"Got to go." He leaned down and kissed you.

"As always, you were great." With another snap of his fingers you were dressed and he was gone, just as the boys entered the house.

"Hey." Sam said holding plastic bags full of groceries. "Hope you weren't too bored while we were gone." You got up to help them put away groceries.

"Nope, actually I found some entertainment."

"Really?" Sam looked at you.

"Hey!" Dean stood by the TV holding up a tan coat, "Was Cas here?" Frozen in fear you didn't answer, you just stayed silent and continued to put away groceries.


End file.
